brickleberryfandomcom-20200213-history
Anita Johnson
Anita Johnson (voiced by Janell Cox) is Woody's mother who had a cameo in a flashback in My Way or the Highway and makes a surprise appearance in That Brother's My Father, as the main antagonist of the episode. Woody had always stated she was dead since Two Weeks Notice because of Woody mentioning that his father 'made him wear panties and a padded bra just because he missed his dead wife'. He admitted he lied when saying his mom was dead in those episodes. Anita comes to Brickleberry after hearing of those claims she was dead. She is abusive, cruel, insane and punishes him for the smallest things and for situations that were beyond Woody's control, and when she caught him masturbating, instead of teaching him about sex, she locks him in a closet full of literally birds and bees. Meanwhile, Malloy is delighted to have a grandmother who can spoil him rotten, with 99% cacao chocolate, a whole stackload of $100 bills (which belonged to Woody) and a mini-car. She ends up marrying Denzel, making him Woody's step-father even though he prefers 'Daddy' and is at least a decade younger than him. In that time Denzel teaches Woody what father's usually teach their kids, and that's when Woody confesses to Denzel that his mother abuses him because she blames him for making his father leave then when he was young. Denzel tells Woody he should stand up to her, and when they return home late Anita was about to hit Woody with a chain, but Denzel fights her instead. Soon Denzel tells Woody he and his mom are getting divorced, and Anita blames Woody once again. Woody was in tears and says that he was never meant to have a father and that it's his fault, but Denzel tells him it was never his fault he and Anita were separating and that it wasn't his fault his father left either, it was because of Anita's cruel and abusive nature that ruined her marriages and why he left. The next day, Anita accuses Denzel of taking money from her purse, Woody finally had enough and tells her to never speak of Denzel like that, she threatens to spank him with the chain but he pulls it away from her and says he was done with her abuse and tells her that Denzel was right about her and that it was never his fault his father or Denzel left but Anita's fault for her cruel nature that costed her her marriage's and made her son lose two father's and blamed him so she wouldn't face the truth. Then he literally throws her out of the house, never to see her again. Malloy however begs for "Gam-Gam" to stay, wanting more and more presents, but then Anita replies "I don't have anymore money, Malloy" and so Malloy disappointedly shoos her away. To add injury Woody then throws Anita's suitcase on top of her face, causing some blood to pour out. Anita showed up again in the comic books: Armoogeddon, Part 3 and Armoogeddon, Part 4. Anita is the main antagonist of the 3rd issue and the 4th issue's first 2 pages. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Mothers Category:Secondary Characters Category:Whites Category:Insane